


Lightning Strikes

by Nebulapaws



Series: Live Writes [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Bls I wrote this in just under an hour, Boss Fights tm, Canon-Typical Violence, Divine Beasts, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Live Write, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Viscous purple and black goop pooled at the foot of the console, bubbling and curlding like a potion. A slimy looking hand reached out and snagged an exposed wire from the ageing console and pulled downwards. Instead of snapping the wire, it seemed to use it as a way to pull itself outwards. Soon enough, a figure about Wild’s height was hunched over the console. Averyfamiliar figure.Gazing straight at him with a whizzing, swirling icicle blue eye was a piece of Ganon. Specifically, Thunderblight Ganon.OR;;I make Wild fight Thunderblight Ganon for his birthday!
Series: Live Writes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Another Live Write! I think I may just make a whole collection just for these--since they're fun as hell, and I love joining them sfjdhb

The desert night was cold and the air was stale and still. Wild stood on the head of Naboris, where he and the other heroes had been dumped, gazing out at the slow rising blood moon ahead. It didn’t take a prophet to see that Dark Link had something planned for him. 

On the upside, the view was just as stunning as he remembered. Since Naboris didn’t have its laser focused on the castle anymore, it was completely safe to be around. Sometimes, he’d climb her and just...look out at the rolling expanses of the desert. Though, he imagined, he’ll never quite remember what it felt like being _him_ , he can at least give himself a taste of what things used to be like. 

Eventually, as the moon clambered higher in the sky and painted Hyrule in a blood-red hue, he took the elevator down from Naboris’s neck to meet his friends once again. 

They’d set up a camp in his absence using wood that he’d stashed away in his sheikah slate mere days before. Time leaned against the embellished stone walls of the gigantic beast, poorly concealed wonder written all over his face. To be fair, they all looked absolutely astonished. He couldn’t exactly blame them, the first time that he remembered he went on a divine beast, his breath had absolutely been stolen away by the sheer _size_ of them. 

Legend gave an appreciative whistle. “Damn, these things are _huge_ , did you fight them?” 

Wild chuckled and crouched by the fire. “You could say that.” 

Purple smoke curled up from the floor, but he paid no mind to it. He’d been through hundreds of blood moons, and after Ganon’s defeat, they’d become less and less frightening and more and more a pain in his _ass_. 

His hand absently drifted to the right side of his face, and dragged across the marred skin there. The times he had cleared the castle of guardians only for them to come back again after the full moon _goddesses._

When the blood moon had finally past, he set up his wok over their makeshift fire pit. Intent on cooking salted steak, when he heard a strange sizzling noise from inside the divine beast. He stopped. The noise felt eerily familiar somehow. Something he hadn’t quite heard in _months_. 

Like the noise he’d often hear before lightning struck him, but dimmer and quieter. 

Wild sat up suddenly, his eyes shooting to the master sword almost immediately. “Uh, Sky, can I borrow the sword real quick?” 

The Chosen Hero fixed him with a skeptical look. “Why did you want it?” 

“Uhh I think I heard something inside Naboris,” He replied quickly. See the thing was, though, is that he wasn’t quite _sure_ if he _could_ reenter Naboris. But, he figured, if he could hear something inside that must mean he could probably go in too. 

“Then I’ll come--”

“Only the divine beast’s champions could really enter them. That, and the princess and her chosen knight. I have no idea if you could come too,” Plus, he didn’t want to worry them. 

Sky sighed, and handed over the master sword carefully. “Please, take care of it.” 

Wild’s fingers fidgeted nervously on the scabbard before he slung it over his back. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

Sky’s expression told him that he didn’t believe him, and to be honest? That was pretty fair. 

XxxxX

As it turned out, he absolutely _can_ board Naboris, and it was just as dreary and... _empty_ as he remembered it to be. The air still buzzed with a strange energy, and heat still radiated off the stone floor. He pulled out his sheikah slate, eyes fixed on the console in the dead centre of the room He selected Vah Naboris’s map. 

It didn’t feel quite right, adventuring through this gargantuan beast without Urbossa’s stern but warm tone cheering him on as he went. It felt… like a tomb.

To be fair, he supposed, it _was_ a tomb. 

The inside of Vah Naboris was an open cavity, cylindrical and broken into three separate parts. Each section rotated with the help of his slate. His eyes nervously went back to the central command, only to notice that it was pulsing with a strange orange light. 

_Huh. wasn’t like that before._

_Oh Din I hope it isn’t what I think it is_. 

Carefully, Wild pulled out the master sword to see if his suspicions were confirmed or not. Usually, around Ganon’s malice, it glowed a soft but determined blue. 

It did not glow. 

With a breath of relief, Wild manoeuvred the sections of Vah Naboris so that he could get onto the central control platform. Perhaps he could just..turn it off manually. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

He stepped in front of the central control and placed his slate on the panel. He heard the cheery chime as the slate connected with Naboris’s system. _This feels too easy. Maybe it really_ was _nothing_. 

Then, as if Hylia herself had listened to his thoughts and decided “hm...you’re right Wild! Here lemme help!” The slate began to tremble. He was pushed back by a sudden wave of energy as _something_ seemed to bubble and ooze out from where his slate connected with the panel. 

Viscous purple and black goop pooled at the foot of the console, bubbling and curlding like a potion. A slimy looking hand reached out and snagged an exposed wire from the ageing console and pulled downwards. Instead of snapping the wire, it seemed to use it as a way to pull itself outwards. Soon enough, a figure about Wild’s height was hunched over the console. A _very_ familiar figure. 

Gazing straight at him with a whizzing, swirling icicle blue eye was a piece of Ganon. Specifically, Thunderblight Ganon. 

Almost immediately, Wild’s muscle memory kicked into motion. He withdrew the master sword, narrowing his gaze as his mind buzzed with thoughts. _I need to get to the slate, I need my rubber armour, or a thunder resistance potion. I need the magnesis to stun him. I need my bow._

A shaky plan formulated in his mind, and he trained his sword on the beast, eyes blazing with determination. 

Meanwhile, Thunderblight let out a horrifying distorted scream, before charging--as quick as a lightning strike--its sword positioned to clip through Wild’s stomach. He’d memorized Thunderblight’s pattern, all the times he’d had to use faeries and Mipha’s Grace forced him to plot out his enemies strategies, so he could _survive._

So, instead of getting ran through with Thunderblight’s twisted scimitar, he caught it on the master sword. He grinned, adrenaline singing through his blood and his head pounding, and thrust his blade forward in a strange imitation of a parry. 

Using the small window of distraction from the beast, he jolted to the side and made a mad dash for the console. He pulled his slate free from the thick black tar, and rubbed the rest that clung stubbornly on away. 

_I can’t actually believe that worked!_

Shaking the thought away, he reached into the slate and pulled out a thunder resistance potion. He chugged it in near-record time. He figured he only had just seconds before once more, Thunderblight would charge at him and attempt to run him through. He needed a shield. 

He stashed away his slate before he could draw out a shield, however, and instead trained his gaze once more on his enemy. The platform they were currently on was too restricted. He’d fall off if he wasn’t careful. He needed to get to the floor, and fast. 

Before he could, however, he saw Thunderblight trend to the right and immediately readied his sword. Once more, the beast charged, so fast it practically seemed like _teleporting._ Instead of catching the blade with his sword, however, Wild leapt backwards grinning as the sword wooshed harmlessly by. 

The moment his feet touched the ground, he threw himself at Thunderblight, giving it three nasty slashes before leaping once more away, this time right off the ledge of their small platform and onto the floor below. 

He quickly withdrew his Great Eagle’s Bow and three dozen bomb arrows. _Goddess above, this guy’s about to have a_ blast _._

Laughing internally at his own joke, he leapt into the air and notched three bomb arrows. Time seemed to slow as he fell, as he began to release volley after volley of bomb arrows, grinning in sick satisfaction at the earthshattering _boom_ that resonated through the room. 

The small bits of fear that he had wiggling in his mind seemed to vanish, all but replaced with this damn near _insane_ giddy feeling that flooded through his blood. 

He landed on the floor less than gracefully, and time once again went back to normal.

He heard the Blight’s distorted scream of agony, and the grin on his face only grew. _I don’t know why you’re back, but I’d gladly kill you over and over again for what you did to my friends._

A tiny thought of “ _For what you did to_ all _of us_ ” slithered into his mind. 

He stamped the thought down. He wasn’t a victim of the Calamity. He deserved it for failing everyone. 

To distract himself from the upcoming spiral, he withdrew his slate in anticipation. He knew _exactly_ what that monster was about to do. 

And much to his absolute feverish _delight_ , several spikes of pure steel crashed down around him. With the thunder resistance, he wouldn’t be affected at all. But that wasn’t why he was so giddy about it. Carefully aiming his rune towards the nearest pike, as the rest of them got blasted by strikes of lightning so strong they _shook_ their little arena and blasted them to bits, and pulled it out from the stone. 

Then slowly, he hovered it up towards the Blight. When it got struck by the lightning, the electricity carried directly over to the monster and knocked it right out of the sky. 

_Now or never_. 

Wild carefully aimed his bow towards Thunderblight, nocking three more bomb arrows, his fingers shaking with nerves. With a steadying sigh, he released the arrows, all of them striking true in the beast’s whizzing eye. 

As its howl pierced through the energetic air of the divine beast, Wild felt only satisfaction. And hey! He _didn’t_ break the Master Sword after all!

He watched as it slowly melted into a puddle of thick black tar, and Wild couldn’t help but be proud of himself. Usually, fighting that _thing_ involved a lot more death! 

He sheathed his sword and made a beeline towards the console, but the orange light had all but died. So, it must’ve been the blight keeping it on, but that made him wonder. 

What revived it, and were _all_ the blights revived? 

He shuttered to think about _that_ scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually quite hard to write, and I may just rewrite it--or perhaps I'll add more? who knows! would y'all actually like to see that?


End file.
